The present invention relates to video projection systems and, more particularly, relates to a multiple-surface display projector with interactive input capability.
Systems currently exist that project video images onto surfaces. One well known device in this genre is the common video projector. This system takes a single image, placed onto a glass plate, and displays it on a wall or screen. One problem with this system is that the video projector must be aligned with the wall or screen. If this is not the case, then the image displayed on the wall or screen will be distorted. This limits the effectiveness of this type of projector.
Another problem with this projector is that it is made to project on surfaces directly in front of the projector. It cannot, for instance, project on the ceiling or, without movement of the projector, on a wall that is not directly in front of the projector. Moreover, this projector cannot move its projected image across a wall without having human intervention. For example, to move a projected image from a certain location to a desired location to the left of the current location, an operator will have to physically move the projector into the proper position and adjust the focus. Furthermore, even with the focus adjusted, if the new position is not directly in front of the projector, the projected image will be distorted.
Newer projectors are much more complex. These devices can accept different types of video sources, project using Digital Light Processing and other advanced technologies, and project using High Definition Television and other high definition standards. However, even these devices require the projector to be aligned with the wall or screen. If not aligned this way, distortion will result. Additionally, none of the projectors allow the image to be moved, without user intervention, from one location to another.
Another problem with old and new video projectors is that they are simple xe2x80x9cone-wayxe2x80x9d devices. In other words, they can transmit video, but there are limited ways for the user to have any type of interaction with the system. For example, when giving a presentation, the presenter will generally have certain slides that he or she wishes to present. To change slides, the presenter must control the projector itself. This generally involves moving from the presentation area back to projector, changing the slide, and then moving back to the presentation area. This breaks the flow of the presentation. There are remote control devices that alleviate this problem somewhat, but the remote control devices introduce additional problems. Consequently, these systems are not interactive in a convenient way.
Thus, what is needed is a way of projecting video that overcomes the problems of (i) projecting video only on a surface directly in front of the projector, (ii) distortion caused when the surface being projected onto is not perfectly in front of the projector, (iii) requiring human intervention to change a projected image from one location to another, and (iv) the lack of convenient interactivity for projection systems.
The present invention solves the problems of the prior art by, in general, projecting an image onto any surface in a room and distorting the image before projection so that a projected version of the image will not be distorted. The present invention also allows for a projected image to be displayed at multiple locations along a surface or multiple surfaces. This allows a projected image to move from one location on a surface to another location on this or another surface, while the projected image remains undistorted through the move.
Moreover, the present invention allows interaction between people and a projector. Interactive input, such as from a mouse, keyboard or speech, may be used with versions of the present invention. Importantly, versions of the present invention can determine if an object is near an interactive item (such as a hyperlink) on the projected image. This can occur, for instance, if a person places a hand over the projected image and near an interactive item. If so, the present invention can activate the interactive item. This allows a person to interact with a projected image, e.g., as if his or her hand was a computer mouse or other input device.
A more complete understanding of the present invention, as well as further features and advantages of the present invention, will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description and drawings.